


Voicemail

by HisHighnessCat



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mention of suicide, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHighnessCat/pseuds/HisHighnessCat
Summary: Thomas calls Newt and is greeted by his voicemail.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote a while back.

Thomas’s finger hovered over the call button, and for a moment he considered not to press it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then quickly pressed down before he had a chance to change his mind. His heart pounded as he lifted the phone to his ear.

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“Uh… Hey, Newt. I just called because I… uh, I just wanted to hear your voice,” Thomas paused, then added “Talk to you later,” before he hung up.

~*~

It was three weeks until the next time Thomas was greeted by the voicemail when he called.

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“Hi. How are you? I’m okay. Same old, same old, you know? Celebrated Teresa’s birthday today. I wish you could have been there. Minho says hi, or I thinks so. I mean, he would, if he knew I was calling you and-“

_Beep._ The message time ran out and the call ended.

~*~

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“Guess who I ran into today? Aris. Wow, I haven’t seen him in forever! He said he’s moving back to town, if you can believe it. He asked about you, wanted to know how you've been. So I told him, I hope that’s okay. Well, see ya!”

_Beep._

~*~

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“You must think I’m stupid to keep paying your cell phone bill, right? Yeah, well, it is pretty stupid, I know. But don’t worry, I can afford it, and it helps me if I know I can reach you this way. So yeah, I’m not stopping.”

~*~

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“Hi. I… I haven’t heard your voice in a long time. So, eh, I just thought I’d call. I miss you, you know that right? So please, just talk to me. Call, come by, anything. Hell, send me a letter. Or even a post-it note. Just someth-“

_Beep._

~*~

That time, Thomas was crying when he called.

_“Hey, this is Newt. I can’t talk now, so leave a message or something, yeah?” Beep._

“Newt. Newt, _why_? Why did you do it? Why did you _jump_? I miss you. Goddamnit, I miss you so fucking much it hurts. You didn’t think about that, did you? That I can’t go on one day without you, and these past months have been hell. But it’s alright, I forgive you. We’ll meet soon again, okay? I’m standing by that cliff, you know the one. So wait for me. I lov-“

_Beeeeep._


End file.
